The Days of the Third Impact
by Malachi0713
Summary: A different past, a different Angelic War, a different perspective, a new era. Time waits for no one, not even for humanity. The world changes, the players struggle to stay on stage, war drums beating, and in the midst of all these hurricane of chaos... a man still believes he can find his place in the world, or what's left of the world. Does the world want him though?
1. Chapter 1

Hawaii is known for a lot of things. The crystal blue ocean and the sands on the beach more fine than the grains of time in Persian hourglasses seems like the usual deal for American paradise, but you begin to appreciate it a lot more after seeing the seas in the Southern Hemisphere. The remnants of Second Impact still lingers there. The red seas that makes atheists believe in hell. It's funny though. The answer to global warming turned out to be not due to the eventual rising ocean levels, but because of the fear of red water contaminations from the fallout should the icebergs from Antarctica melt and flood the rest of the oceans in bloodbath. I knew the change, however naïve it looked, was legit when I saw Chinese businessmen protesting alongside Greenpeace hippies. I could still remember the environmentalists crying in tears when they were flooded with money from God knows where just to make sure that the contamination stayed within Antarctica. Overnight, green industries made themselves in Forb's magazine. It was quite a sight, all the fleets in the world gathering for the biggest plumber job long overdue.

Regardless of what those idiots in UN health department say, I can never dip myself in the seas anymore. So when the NERV sends me to talk with some paper pushers in the US, I try to max out all the perks I can get. No, I'm not gonna travel like a prom wannabes on a limo. Too flashy. Tour around for some fancy restaurants. Swing by the Pearl Harbor, and get all nerdy until the guards are convinced that I'm a terrorist. Hit the spas and have yourself messaged by goddesses under the sunshine.

Oh, and the meeting. Can't forget that now, can we? I swear, I don't know why we can't just fax the shits we need and get it confirmed over the phone. Oh well. If someone has to waste the tax money, I guess I'll bite the bullet.

.

And boy, I do love what I'm biting right now.

.

.

.

Waitress?

Yes?

As much as it is within my nature to ask pretty girls like you, this food is love at first taste. I'd love to compliment the chef.

She has your gratitude, but it's her policy to stay behind the kitchen.

I assure you that despite my reputation in restaurant business, my intention is sincere.

She said that you'll say that, yet she is insistent.

Wait, she said I'll say that?

Yes, sir.

Interesting. Can you describe him?

Sir?

Describe the chef to me, please.

That sounds creepy.

Yeah, it does. But if she's the person I think she is then I don't mind doing far worse.

I will need to go see other customers. Please show yourself out when you're done, and don't bother with the tipping.

She has her policy, and I have mind. (Leaves her a $100 bill) Just do me one favor and send this message for me. Tell her a friend wants to talk without inviting the party.

Fine.

.

.

.

What a nerve. But he does look rich, and the pompous attitude of his seem like he's an important person. Side arms? Oh crap, possibly law enforcement? Shit, Marina will be pissed if he's found.

Hey Marina!

Talk to me!

Someone's sorta interested in talking to Glenn.

Tell him to fuck off. You told him the policy, right?

Yeah, but he just wants to pass a message. Look, I know the drill but his tip is too good even for his condescending attitude.

Fine. Glenn!

Yeah?

Tell her what he said.

.

.

.

Mr. Weinstein.

Ah, the infamous chef. Has anyone told you how great you look?

I was expecting a gratified customer, not a pervert.

Oh don't get me wrong. Things I would do to you would make perversion a flat-out modesty if you were a real lady. I'd admit though, I never figured you as a cross-dresser. Kinky.

(Smirk) How did you find me?

A fortuitous coincidence. There were some rumours about you going dark in Argentina or China. Nice cover-ups. Last time I checked, CIA is still convinced you are in Bangladesh after you left such an obvious trail of breadcrumbs.

Last time I checked, you supplied info to CIA.

Yeah. But like grocery chains, some expire by the time they get to the warehouse.

It's good to see you again, though I'd admit I wish it was under better circumstance.

This one isn't so bad. Could be a lot worse. If my memory serves me, the first time we met was you pointing a gun to my head haha. Who helped you out with the fashion? The chef uniform is a nice touch.

There is a girl who works here.

Was that a territorial bitch server with an attitude?

No, does it matter?

It sorta does; I'd hate to think the lesbian feminists are also getting better sense of fashion as the gays –

Ben.

Haha, it's been too long that's all. How long? I lost you since you left Budapest. Family business, I gather?

Yeah, but I couldn't find much.

I see. Sorry about that. I wish computers got here earlier. You can only trace back so much digitally.

So, is this for business or for pleasure?

Bit of both, actually. But let me indulge in the pleasure part a little longer. Do you guys grow your own wine? This is tasty.

If you know how to play with the stereochemistry, you can come up with a decent one even in Hawaii.

If you had the people skill too, maybe things could have been different.

Ben –

You know I would rather have sex with girls below 5s before I would betray your secrets. For Christ's sake, we missed you. Even Katrina misses you. You don't just walk the fuck out of us, and expect a kumbaya showdown without ticking someone off did you?

I highly doubt that. But Ben-

Yeah, what?

I really missed you too. But I needed this exile.

I know… it just really pisses me off, that's all.

Alright, well now that I got the pleasure of shouting at you in the face… you know what I have to ask about.

I'm not coming.

The old NERV is gone.

And they didn't even bother to rename their brand after nearly wiping out the world. Either the PR is a genius or the world hasn't changed. Who's in command now? Katsuragi?

That was the plan, but she declined so we had to look elsewhere. Norman Paul Loxley.

Loxley? The guy who defused the South China Sea crisis with local pirates?

Yup. A little too stiff for my taste, but he can fool you. He can be a wild card under pressure. Who knows? Someone who plays by the books enough to give the world some credit, but willing to play balls when situation gets tough.

Hmm. Not bad considering.

Katsuragi still fires all the big guns though. She's somewhere between her old job and Kerensky's old job. She is pretty crafty like that. She's still technically on a manhunt for you so don't be surprise if you get Katrina greeting from her.

She was always the stubborn one.

You've practically became her de facto son. Can't blame her. She can be surprisingly sentimental for her reputation.

The reputation was forced upon her, Benjamin. The same goes for me, and my reputation wouldn't be… appropriate considering what happened.

Which is why we won't make your prodigal return flashy; we'll keep you behind the stage and you know… make sure the wheels turn the way it should.

Why would you need me? There's plenty of fish considering your resources.

Yeah, but there aren't that many experienced pilots from the Angelic War. And regardless of how it ended up being, you did good back then. We could use assets like you.

How many?

12 and counting. I swear, this shit can't get any more Biblical. The EVAs aren't what we used to have… but it's got the basics. AT-field is good enough to withstand some heavy duty N2 mines. We got some pretty good military complexes to come up with a better fortress. We fired guys who decided to make a city as a buffer zone, so the defense should hold better. Lots of exciting reforms. It's gonna be different than how it was before.

You sound like a politician now.

Part of my job, but you know I'm serious about this.

Perhaps I'm not ready to face the society.

Right, because you care so much about what they think of you.

Every time I get myself involved with something like this, they don't tend to end well. My depression nearly cost the world, Benjamin.

You were 16.

Don't patronize me. We were far more mature for our age back then.

I wouldn't be so sure about that. World's fate is at stake, and I still spend hours with girls and porn sites.

Even still, the world deserves someone better. Find that person. The world can wait.

Actually, it can't. And no, the world doesn't deserve you. But you're the best we got. Maybe that will never get through your thick head, but we all just need to try what we can instead of running away. God, don't make me side with Katrina now! Come with me, and we'll figure it out.

…

Look, no one can force you. No one did back then, and no one will now. Look, fuck all the crap about what you nearly did and all that shit. Think about what you could do now. Fuck redemption. I'm on this. People you care about are on this. Do it for us. Do it for me.

…

Movies taught me to give you a day to think about this. But I won't. I know you well enough to know that you either buy this, or you won't move an inch. Here, take this.

What's this?

Ticket for my private plane. I'm gonna need to talk to some top brasses to ratify some territorial bullshit technicalities over the Pacific Ocean, but I'll have to leave tomorrow morning. If you're on board, I'll see you in the plane. Otherwise, you get 3 days.

3 days?

Before I actually do my job and track you down.

Ok.

Ok… what?

I'm on board. I hate myself for doing this, but I would rather not let any pilots experience we had to go through, so why wait? But there are conditions, and how serious you guys are instead of fooling around with secretive agendas. Also, we're gonna have to have some talk.

I thought you don't believe in contracts?

No, with you. Cause I know where you will drag me the very moment we land back in Japan. And believe me, it will not be NERV HQ.

Oh God, you know me too well.

And your ex-girlfriends… God knows how many by now.

Not enough, apparently. How much for me to get in that bitch waitress' pants?

Alright, enough. I'll need a day to wrap up some things. Where are you staying?

The Ritz Carlton. Got dinner reservation at 7. You should come by. Food's great, and I swear they recruit their waitresses from ex-porn stars.

Benjamin.

I know you aren't fond of these things but –

It's good to see you. You haven't changed a bit.

Right back at you, you old bastard. Welcome back, commander.

.

.

.

I was never fond of changes. I'm the boring type who settles, and prefer to keep things the same. Perhaps it's because I'm a creature of habit; I like having the same scenery just fine. I remember when I first ended up being on this island. Not being able to learn much about my past in Budapest, I decided to just let go and live a simple life. Some may say it's a waste of my talent, but I don't have a good record when it comes to maximizing my talents. The plan was to apply as a regular transfer student in a college, and drift to other places and disappear into the crowd. Find a simple expendable job, get yourself a small place and just enjoy the luxury of a routine life. Smoothie in the morning. Light lunch on your lunch break, and gorge yourself in a gourmet dinner and sleep without a shred of fear or pressure. The sun rises and set, until I'm with my family again when the world is no more.

But the life doesn't seem to just let me be. What was supposed to be a simple BBQ in my yard caught the attention of some local girls. I thought the demographic trend was for guys to annoy girls until they form some chemistry, but alas no such luck. One girl was particularly stubborn. She convinced her father that I could turn his restaurant business around. I know, being a chef in a successful restaurant is like an ex-KGB spy trying to hide his trail by becoming a Minister of Defence of Russia. Sympathy got the better of me, as usual. I did come up with some cosmetic ideas to disguise myself. Something I wasn't particularly fond of but Marina is a difficult girl to calm when faced with ridiculous ideas. It wasn't my first time disguising myself as a girl, of course. But I can never get used to wearing a wig, or anything on top of my head. It's just not for me. The only thing I'm comfortable of having on my head is my au natural hair, not the black wigs I'm supposed to wear.

It did get me off the radar for 2 years. And it would have been longer too if Benjamin wasn't so lucky. Damn, how am I going to say I'm going to leave without really saying why?

.

.

.

Sam? A moment?

Hey Rich. Old friend of yours?

.

.

.

I'm really starting to hate NERV now.

.

.

.

Yes. Sorry I was on a break for too long. Some catching-up to do.

Nah, it's all good. It's nice to actually see you have some friends around. Gotta loosen up a little. Serves you better.

Funny, he would say the same thing.

But that's not what's on your mind, right?

No. There is more.

Fire away.

There's no easy way of saying this, so I'll be blunt; I will be leaving Hawaii. It's urgent.

Ah, well. Fine. When will you be back?

I don't think I will be back for a long time, Sam. I have someone who could replace me, and you can have my share in this place… but it's not negotiable. I'm so sorry I have to say this at the last minute.

Shit, man. Does that have something to do with your friend you just met?

I can't say. I'm sorry about all this.

Marina will be pissed. She doesn't like seeing people leave.

I know. I'll talk to her.

Look, I'm not gonna lie; I'm totally pissed that you're leaving. But I know you enough to know you do things for good reasons.

Thanks for understanding.

And no, your partnership is iron-clad on the contract. You do what you gotta do. But never forget that you always have a place to stay here. I owe you that much.

Sam, I will miss you too.

Take care of yourself, got it? I won't be able to pastor you with reminders when you're not here.

I will. Hope you do the same.

.

.

.

This is bullshit.

I know. But it's my bullshit.

Whatever it is, we can fight it. We'll hire some kick-ass lawyers, and kill the case-

It's not that.

Then what is it?

It's… complicated. I-

It's us, isn't it? Did we push you too much?

Wait, what? No, I-

Shit, I shouldn't have pushed you. Should have slowed the pace but no I always keep doing this to you! God, I hate when I-

No, Marina. That's not it at all. I actually enjoyed how you bossed me around.

I know I can be sometimes, but it's because I was trying to-

I know. Being with you and your family, and working in this restaurant has really helped me out… more than you'd think. My introvert nature gives people different impression, but I truly mean that.

Sniff… really?

Try to comfort her instead of just standing there!

Something important just came along. And I have to go. But I promise that if I can see it through, I'll do the justice and come back when I can.

Don't make promises that you can't keep, idiot.

I know, but I can try right?

Damn it, you better! I will never forgive you if our restaurant suffers because of you!

I know a girl who lives nearby. She's studying art history, but she's a natural with food. She'll be fine.

She better be, for your sake.

I'll miss you too, Marina.

…

Marina, I will try to make it up but there are some things bigger than all of us.

Fine. You better pack before you leave. I always wanted my own place so I'm taking yours. It's the least you can do to redeem yourself.

The building's worth 60 grand!

Want a check?

(Smirk) No, I think the place will be better with you in it. You want to drop by? I can show you around the place before I go.

Oh don't you think you're getting off that easy!

I'm giving you my place. What more do you want?

Oh you have no fucking idea, my clueless friend.

_._

_._

_._

_I'm sorry I couldn't give you what you were looking for, and I really hope you find what you've been looking for. _

_I hope so too, Marina. We all do._

.

.

.

Hey, you still with me?

Huh?

Tuning out from boring paperwork is my job. We gotta go through all this before we land in Japanese soil, so stay with me here alright?

Right, so we were talking about job description.

Fuck, man. You're probably the only guy who actually invents a job before accepting it. College grads would kill their professors to be in your position haha.

It is necessary.

Concurred. So, you won't be piloting-

None, whatsoever. Whether EVA-01 can still sync with me or not is irrelevant. I want a guarantee in writing, and that I can take any measures to break the agreement should NERV violate this rule.

Alright. So you're just gonna… what? Assisting the pilots from backstage?

I can offer some assistance with their training. Give them some experiences and tips as to how to engage the Angels. Help you design some simulations. Assess their battle plans and strategies, and enhance them if needed. I can also assist Katsuragi in battle situations without breaking the chain of command, but no piloting.

Alright, so essentially a consultant right? Cool stuff. You got all that, Jack?

I'm gonna need some time to make it legal. Sir, you can't expect me to get all this done over night-

Yeah, that's your job. Just make sure you got all the points right. I want it legit ASAP. Steal other interns, bribe the pencil pushers. Get it done.

Sir.

Who is this guy?

Him? Jack Haverson. Some big shot from Standford. Think NERV is a next big thing and thought he'd end up being Steve Jobs of NERV.

So... he ended up being your typewriter?

With respect, Mr. Weinstein is a legend in the computer industry and I thought-

See? Already learned the silver tongue from Washington like his dad. I normally prefer girls with big tits and pretty faces, but his dad pumped in some serious money and so I'm his glorified babysitter.

That's not... nevermind. Got to learn to crawl before I can walk.

See? No respect. He's got some talents so... maybe that's another reason. Still, kids think they can just get everything they want on the first get-go.

I hope you you make it, Mr. Haverson. He's rough to people, but he's a boss worth waiting for if you want to really push your potential.

Thank you Mr. Lee. Might I ask, how you know Mr. Weinstein? You seem very close, which is something of a-

That's enough of you, intern. Kiss up to your superiors in your own time.

Anyways... I should also be able to see if I could contribute to your new EVA unit designs. I don't know who are in charge of these things, but it's not likely that they are as good as the founders.

All in good time. And they aren't that bad. We already had some help with the pros already, so we're pretty comfy. But by all means?

Who are they, exactly?

(Handing a tablet) This is the list of all list of staffs, and the other encrypted file is the list of people we're not supposed to have. Some, you already know I think.

(Gazing at the tablet and rapidly tapping on the screen) I see. So this is serious.

Yup. We even resurrected Kerensky out of the grave. If politics wasn't part of the blank check we get, he probably should've been the commander since he's got the most experience as an ex-vice commander, but we keep him around. Better for him, really. He's made a lot of enemies for doing the good things.

I presumed him dead. I'd like to speak to him in person.

Again, all in good time. Should I arrange a security when you meet Katrina?

No one has to get hurt for the mistakes I've made. I'll be fine.

Hope so. She does have a gun, just a big FYI. Last time the world treaded lightly against Germans... we know what happened, right?

Not the worst way to go. She'll probably be doing me a favor.

Ok, not funny. Come on. She works in a different department now. Just fuck her and move on. Why do you feel in debt to her still?

You have your own weaknesses, I have mine.

Robert. Jokes aside, the profile you've seen says it all. This is our only triumph card. We don't have the luxury of Third Impact anymore… if you could even call that an option. We got one shot, and we're maxing out all the mileage we can afford. I may not see it your way, but I'm not naïve enough to know that your relationship with her is not healthy.

Benjamin, I'll be fine-

I need you to be sure with me. This is why I get so much tax money instead of putting it to more humane uses. I need to know that you are not going to have problem with her.

I –

And that you will not create more problems for her. Even if she's not exactly my type, she is an essential staff in NERV now. She's not expendable, like you. I want both of you to stay civil and professional. I won't complain if you finally get your spine and snuggle her, but no mistakes. Be crystal clear with me.

I will.

Say it.

Benjamin, I'm the serious one here-

Well, I can be too. Say it.

Sir, am I still taking notes on – (Benjamin merely points his index finger towards the exit of the private room without breaking off eye contact, and Jack awkwardly leaves the room)

I will.

Will what?

Katrina and I, should we be in the position to work together, will work in productive and professional environment.

(The intense eye contact remains unfazed… until)

Hey, that's all I ask. Finally, now I can make you drink.

What are we drinking for now?

Hmmm…. To find what we drink for.

Huh, a little deep for this occasion.

Oh, and you're supposed to be the serious type. Drink.

(Benjamin drinks a sip casually as Robert gulps the shot in a single gulp albeit forcefully, almost comical to experienced drinkers)

Yo, Jack! The shit we were getting aped about between him and Katrina? Off records!

I thought it was implied-

Yeah, and this is my first time dealing with interns. Just making sure, now get a cup yourself and get the job done pronto!

Should I be drinking when I'm working on this sir?

The quality is your problem, not mine. Well, part of your job description is to ensure that the quality doesn't end up being my problem, to be more specific haha!

I'll see to it sir.

You shouldn't be too hard on him.

That coming from you haha. That's funny. Remember how you went ape-shit to train me?

That was different.

Good times though. (Pours another drink for both)

What are we drinking for now?

How about the good old times?

Which part?

Whichever fancies you. Now shut up and drink. We got 7 hours before we land in Calgary.

Calgary?

Some Canadians are pissed off about how we're running some operations in the Arctic. Small fish I know, but it's good for PR supposedly so I need to stop by. Ever had Albertan beef?

Few times.

That's what we're gonna drink for next. For people as fucked as us, we sure got a lot of things to drink for.

I hope it stays that way. We all could use more reasons to drink.

.

.

.

Ma'am. We made a contact.

Which one?

Messiah. Holy crap, it's him.

Where is he now?

In bound to Calgary.

Is there a reason why we're not tagging and bagging him in Hannibal Lecter's chair straight here to Shikinami?

Ben knows what he's doing, despite his reputation.

So what now?

He made his choice. Let's prepare a welcoming party. Oh, and call William. We're gonna need a security.

Ma'am?

Just tell him that Messiah is coming. He'll know what to do.

_._

_._

_._

_Welcome home, Shinji._


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere near the Canadian airspace near the coast of British Columbia…

.

.

.

I was just thinking.

About what?

It's a really nice plane. New model?

Nice isn't it? And nah, just one my designs. Buying from USAF inventories would've been cheaper, but I like making things from the scratch.

Quite an expensive hobby of yours, among with other things.

You're kinda responsible for that ever since you destroyed my MiG pet project.

Didn't NERV took care of that through insurance?

I thought I was smart enough to not ensure my brilliance… I must have been an idiot not to expect someone to penetrate NERV security and kamikaze it.

I did say I was sorry.

Yeah well…. for the future reference, I'd appreciate if you could come up with a cheaper way to save the world.

The explosion was something to see though, right?

Yeah, it was. Quite heroic and all-time inspiring… till you ripped opened the chamber of Guf.

You don't have to remind me as to how I nearly destroyed the world, Benjamin.

Damn… guess I got carried away a little. By bad.

…

If it means anything to you, I think you made the right call.

It was.

You're still pissed about the fact that the outcome was a matter of chance.

I didn't save the world because I wanted to; I saved it by accident.

Which is the lesser evil? Incompetence or malicious intention?

Does it matter when the world ends?

I suppose not. But there are far worse way for us to die out.

Nothing matters when you're dead.

More reason to make the endeavour work in our favor then. This is our chance to even the score. Excuse me for a moment. Semyon!

Yeah?

We're closing in to the North American airspace. Time to wake the crybaby.

Relax, I got this.

Crybaby?

Just a fun inspiration from Firefly. My plane' stealth is one of the cards I'd like to keep close to by chest, but this sorta makes some pretty unhappy so this is my way of letting their radars know that they are still in control. I have plenty of other ways to bring chaos to USAF.

You want to spill all the secrets to a cargo?

He's a friend.

Yeah, that's what you said to me before your people nearly killed me.

Last time I recall, I extracted you out of Russia.

Only after you read my resume. You pay me less than half of my usual pay from my previous employment.

Really? You never told me you were that much overpaid!

You should know that you either get grossly overpaid or underpaid when you work for dictators. I happened to be the latter.

Maybe we could talk about your salary reduction after I rule with an iron fist.

… so does that means asking for raise is out of question?

.

.

.

Haverson?

Sir?

Get me a laptop with a secure access. I'm gonna need to do some data-mining.

I know just the thing. Let me get you started.

You know how to navigate through inter-deepnet?

To browse between net servers to break your bread crumbs apart and render tracking useless? Sure.

Not bad for an intern.

I'm nothing compared to Mr. Weinstein, but I know enough to end up working for him

Good, then you should ask how navigation through inter-deepnet could still be traced.

What? How?

Just because you can't trace the trail linearly doesn't mean you can't put the jagged trails together.

Like putting back puzzle pieces?

More or less, yes.

But that would make the brute-force technique look like a picnic? So-

That's where you distinguish yourself from being his intern and his prodigy. I gave you a good impression that it's possible, so the rest is up to you.

Wow, I didn't know you were a programmer as well. Were you his classmate back in the old times?

You could say we were competitors once.

He's pretty hard to reach. People say he's pretty much Tesla but with womanizer personality. How did you get through him? I could use some tip.

I can tell you what I did, but I'm not sure if it's a good advice.

Just tell me.

I let him shoot me.

Ah… haha. Seriously?

And I let him drag me to a nightclub as his wingman. Once.

That doesn't sound so bad.

I suppose that depends on how you swing. I'm a little too conservative for his taste in finer things.

Do I want to tread or bail?

Let's just say he's a good reason why fathers are paranoid about their daughters. His shortcomings, but I guess it's part of his charm.

… You're kidding, right? I mean, I knew he's a bit of a womanizer-

Maybe you should try to understand him more instead of trying to impress him.

(Benjamin comes back with a smart phone) What are you telling him now? Don't give him hopes and dreams.

Even Pandora' Box had hope.

His funeral, not mine. Oh, and I've already made an arrangement to have your suit ready asap.

Why the suit?

Need you to be a bit more presentable.

I was thinking of just staying in the plane.

Oh no, we're ditching the plane. Semyon's lifting up the moment we leave. NERV's probably tracking our plane at this moment.

I thought your plane was stealthy.

Yeah well, I also equipped NERV with some of my inventions. If it's good enough to track Angels, it's good enough to track a loud plane using turbo-engine.

Ben, we land in 5 minutes.

Good, Jack. Prep for countermeasures. Activate it after you drop us off.

I feel like I'm missing here. Why are we not letting NERV track us?

Because there are some within NERV who would be happy to take him out before I could forge a deal with the proper chain of command. And that's why I told you to prep up the papers pronto. The moment we have a touchdown in Shikinami, they better be ready.

Really?

NERV really began to decentralize since your father's death.

When will be pick you up?

This coordinate.

Sir? It's a port for ships.

I bought the docking lot, so use your imagination. All international airports are gonna be hot zones now, so we gotta play a surprise game to make it out of this before we become more wanted than Osama bin Laden. Oh wait, could we do the skyhook shit from Batman movie? That would be so cool.

Maybe we could have thought of something if we had more time. Besides, the tension of the rope at the speed of a jet would-

Fine fine. Just food for thought, alright. God, we're gonna need to think outside the boxes guys. Oh, check the message on the cell. It's got all the info for your cover.

Umm.. what is this?

You're my new bodyguard. Hi-Jun Park. Ex-South Korean intelligence officer who went rogue after getting caught conspiring with the north.

I am?

Till they find an actual lead of his hideout in Macau, that's the cover we're using. You'd be pissing off the Koreans, but they won't care how they were duped after they catch this guy. And don't worry about morals; he's got none.

Got it.

Remember, if people start shitting bricks… take me hostage. They won't dare doing anything risky if I end up being a collateral damage.

I'm starting to like this plan.

Don't push it. Now put on your sunglasses, and look professional. You have a gun?

No.

Nevermind, there are plenty of gangs in Calgary. Get it somewhere, and no trace. Call me when it's done, right?

.

.

.

(In a small tailor shop in Chinatown, Calgary)

How he knows my size so well disturbs me a little.

Mr. Weinstein has good tastes. You're very fortunate to know him; very few foreigners knows about my place. I thought about advertising, but I've never been lucky going commercial.

You sure that's all there is to it? Your shabby establishment is a mile away from the quality materials you got here.

It's a long story. I'm sure you're in the same boat, I'd imagine. Is it comfortable?

It is. How much do I owe you?

Payment is already arranged. I slipped the cleaning instruction in the pocket. Could I call you a taxi?

I have other errands, but thanks.

If you're looking for a place to eat, there is a Vietnamese restaurant by the 12th Street near the beltline. I hear they recently did some importing, so I'd imagine they could offer a steep discount to the right customers.

Did Benjamin told you about my to-do list?

He did, but I lived long enough to know what people of your kind do when they show up in a new town.

And what kind of life was that?

Another time, Mr. Lee. Oh, there is a sedan parked at the back. I thought it could make your life a little easier. Whether you keep it or just leave it before leaving the country is up to you.

Umm... it's not really necessary -

I must insist. Consider it a down payment from People's Republic of China for what you did in Heijin province.

Last time I checked, it was Chinese intelligence who pulled it off.

So it was. Perhaps we just want to stay in touch with few friends we have.

Ah, well please send my regards to her.

I think it'd be better if you did that in person.

(And the two titans, under the disguise of a bodyguard and a tailor, continues to linger as they shake hands. The eyes of purpose, ever-so carefully observing each other despite their efforts to portray a carefree attitude. After a brief moment, Robert turns around and walks out as the tailor loses his aura and fades… fades into the sea of immigrants)

.

.

.

(In a middle of a Vietnamese restaurant, a group of rough-looking Asian gangs are on a round table full of food and beer bottles.)

Hello, people.

We're closed.

I didn't see the sign.

You a little lost, kid?

No, I've went around the street enough to know who you guys are. Phucheng Quo, right?

You look a little too fresh to be a cop. Go home before you get hurt.

Well, I am here to do some business. I hear that you got a large shipment of goods.

Shit, who the fuck do you think you are? You think you can mess with us, and get away with it?

You think you can with people around you.

(A guy stands up and pulls out a gun sideways)

For instance, see how he's holding his piece? Sideways. Looks cool in the movies, but here's why it's stupid-

(In near supernatural reflex, he pushes the gun towards his lateral-posterior side, forcing the hot empty shell to tumble out towards his face. He grabs his gun, and starts to rapidly empty the magazine and leave trail of people shot on their kneecaps)

(Robert pauses to look around lazily, and slowly walks around the groaning bodies until he confronts a confounded owner shocked. Even with the plain dress shirt with a long pants, his trained eyes easily detects the tattoo from his translucent shirt and 9mm piece at his back that barely sticks out at his back.)

This is why the police is still in charge here. Give them some more training if you want to really expand the turf. Or you could try going legit. All the big gangs are trying that for a good reason.

What… what do you want?

A handgun with 10 clips. German brand if you've got one. You also got submachinegun?

Umm… yeah.

Give me the compact one. Lots of magazines.

Yeah (he rushes to the back and takes out a large gym bag and tosses it on a ground). Whatever you want from me, it's all I got)

He slowly gazes down on a bag, and opens it. Like a boy going through a bag to find his favorite color of gummy bear, he lazily looks into a bag and eventually pulls out a handgun.

No MP5s? Your customers have no taste…. Oh, cool. AK74U. It'll do. How much do I owe you?

What?

For the Bersa Thunder and AK74U?

Umm… $1200 for the guns.

Fine. (Pulls out a block of cash and inserts it into his breastpocket) I think your rather poor customer service should make up for the extra magazines? As for the grenades, consider it as a compensation for giving you a preview of your fate if you keep these boys around.

Who the fuck are you?

Just a dissatisfied customer. Oh, by the way… (As he turns his back and walks out) keep the place looking legit at least. Even a schoolkid would know this place smells fishy.

(One thug manages struggles to get up) Hey boss, … fuck! Who the fuck was that guy?

.

.

.

(Robert gets into a black sedan, with tinted windows)

Still got it.

They are not real gangs.

Oh Canada, they have no idea how lucky they are. Drive. I don't wanna be late for the reservation I made in a steakhouse.

.

.

.

One would barely guess how badly NERV was hit by the UN and JSSDF forces near the Fallout if they were to see the GeoFront now. During the Angelic War, the complex was about 6 kilometers in diameter. But with a serious renovation efforts in international scale, the establishment now enjoyed nearly three times its original size… which is not including a massive booming city in a driving distance all thanks to the reconstruction of NERV, Shikinami. Shikinami port housed fleet after fleet of warships from various parts of the world. Behind the port, various military factions were scattered in organized fashion with the best toys they have to offer. Hundreds of lines after lines of trenches, traps, mines, missile silos… that would easily fulfill the wildest military fantasy. With the surge of Angel movements popping out of the grid worldwide in various shapes and forms, they had to prepare for the absolute worst. Perhaps it'd be the same kinds of Angels back in the Angelic War. Or perhaps it will be the mass insurgency of humans, the unspoken Angels and the only Angel to nearly trigger the Third Impact. Or perhaps it will be a complete new and alien-like Angels from outer space. Or it could be a combination of all the worst possible scenarios. Whatever the fate had in store for humanity, it was not going to risk another fallout.

One of the newly built complex specifically housed simulations for new pilots to actually hone their combat experiences, something that was surprisingly neglected back in the Angelic War. The urgent need for practically forced even the most bureaucratic organization to re-evaluate how pilots are trained.

.

.

.

Ms. Kendra!

Yeah?

I hope you find my lecture far more interesting than your cellphone.

Sorry, my attention span doesn't work well on Friday.

That poor attention span of yours could mean life or death when you're in combat. Now, explain to me why having a high synchronization isn't always a good thing.

Ummm… I thought we want high sync level? Let's see… it drains the battery faster?

There's no correlation between sync level and the battery duration. These are the kind of things you want embedded in your head when you're already pressured in combat situations. This class isn't just for grades, Ms. Kendra.

Sorry.

Ms. Shibata. Could you answer her question?

Synchronization level is important because it enhances the piloting abilities. But it's also a double-edged sword - that is, it also means the pilot will experience greater pain if exposed to an attack. In that sense, lower synchronization could be ideal for defense.

Exactly. I hope you all remember this. This application could be potentially shown in an exam. Hint hint. Now, the exam material will cover upto the end of this lecture so let's keep pushing. If you see the diagram showing the relationship between the battery pack and the-

(the voice becomes monotone in Kendra' view as she leans closer to Shibata as the professor lectures on facing the projector)

Pssss, Chidori?

Yeah, you can copy my notes in the evening. Honestly, you should be more attentive.

Yeah yeah, it's not like I could ever get kicked out. Change of topic. Have you heard the rumour?

What rumour?

Messiah is coming back.

You really need to stop suring the web, Jenna.

No, I'm serious. Ned swears he heard it from the very top of the chain of command.

Look, I'm trying to concentrate.

Aren't you even a little curious?

If he comes, he comes. If he doesn't he doesn't. I don't know why I need to worry about it.

Well, I always had some curiosity about the Third Child. Rumour is that he did it with both First and the Second before he left… you gotta admit that should get your curiosity?

Jenna, I really do not need this in my head-

Is there something you'd like to discuss?

We were just saying how interesting your lecture is, ma'am.

Sigh, is everyone struggling to keep up?

(Faint groans are heard from all the pilots)

Alright, fine. I'm covering upto chapter 20 on the manual. Make sure they're all read by the end of the weekend. You know my schedule over the weekends, so don't procrastinate till the end. Got it? Alright, get out of here.

.

.

.

Oh man, she is killing me. What were they thinking? She's probably gonna be the death of us when we're in combat; we'd all be tired and overdosed with caffeine lol.

I swear Kendra, you must have did it with the higher-ups just to end up being here.

Well you obviously didn't with that limp junk of yours Charlie.

You wanna see it?

Knock it off you two. Say, you heard about the rumour this morning?

Yeah. Seems legit this time. I know this guy from French division, and he never looked so rushed to head to a meeting. They never arrange meeting at the last minute.

That'd be interesting.

No shit, Sherlock. Oh God, I'm so excited to meet him!

Kendra, you say that to every guy you meet.

Not every guy (gives the evil smirk), but come on. He's like the ultimate badass. You all saw the documentaries. Zero training, and he pretty much ended up handling all the Angels. I heard he already pissed off a lot of big players even before he became a pilot.

He is an Ikari. I'd admit, I'd probably stay awake if he ever gave us a lecture but…

But what?

I'm not sure if I'm too thrilled to meet this guy. I mean, he was the reason why we had a fallout, right?

He stopped it!

That's one point of view. One could say he failed to trigger the Third Impact. He would makes Hitler and Stalin look like wimps if he succeeded. Who is to say he won't try that again? Back me up here, Max?

Danny's right. Does explain why he fled the scene after the fallout.

You guys are so judgemental. You haven't even met that guy.

Kendra, you're just saying that cause he might end up being a hunk.

That's low. Besides, he probably is anyway.

Good God, woman.

Didn't you hear about how he probably did it with First and-

Jenna, no. Not everyone enjoys your fantasies.

Besides, I don't know any sane man who could even stand being with the First for more than an hour.

She does have a great ass.

Max!

Hey, just because she has a personality of a wet sandpaper doesn't mean she doesn't look fine. Just saying the fact. Look at my face and tell me she doesn't.

I wish Misato came to lecture us. My attention span would keep going on and on like the energizer bunny all day.

Guys?

Yeah? (Max, Danny and Charlie replies in unison)

Do me a favor and shut up. I don't want to lose my appetite for poutine Friday.

Remind me to hook you up with someone, Chidori.


	3. Chapter 3

The first time Norman Loxley noticed when he first entered the commander's quarter in what was left of Geofront, he didn't like his office space. It had a weird stench of LCD that only pilots had to suffer. Despite its spacious room with a terrific view, there was one desk that stood awkwardly like a protruded colon in the intestine. No decorations. Just a solid black granite wall that made even the most disciplined soldier like himself an uneasy discomfort.

And even before stepping in the so-called office, he did something most people never had the chance to; he simply turned his back to the door and left the building.

For over a week, a whole team of various expertises were assigned with the task of destroying any relics of the mad Japanese tyrant and redesign the whole room fit for the taste of a captious need of his. He wanted his own Buckingham's palace. If he couldn't come back to be with his lovely wife and two children in the comforting cottage in Scotland, then he was going to at least make his living quarter as comforting as possible. And fortunately, his team pulled it off.

Gone are the black walls and the blasphemous symbols that tainted the floor. A most glamorous ornate chinoiserie fireplace burning the seasoned White Oak that burns slow and still provide the same intensity of warmth that brought out the smell of nostalgia back home. He couldn't get the apple computer for the security reasons supposedly, but his techs figured out a way to facetalk with his children. The trees that breathes life around his main desk with dimmed yet clear lights and lamps that reminded him of his days back in college constantly reminded his sole mission. The mission that was worth being away from his family for many years, if not never. The mission that kept him away from his home, his friends and the pub that he was hoping to buy and manage as part of his dream retirement.

Humanity must survive from all threats, foreign and domestic.

And so he lazily browsed through endless abyss of reports, stroking his bulldog and his old friend with his barefoot behind the desk. Despite his heavy responsibility as a commander of the organization that nearly wiped out the human race itself, he was feeling dreadfully bored. He missed the smell of the seawater in his nostril when he was first stationed in North Atlantic. Who knew that a naive engineering student joining the navy to pay off the tuition debt ended up being in the highest chain of command of the British Royal Navy, and being appointed as the commander in charge of saving the mankind? How about that Sean Connery, and your ludicrous Red October? Ha!

His train of thought was violently interrupted by a phone ring. Blast it, I need to remind Cathy to change the ringtone.

"Yes, Cathy? What is it"

"Commander Loxley, I have a line for you from Mr. Nelson. Should I put you through?"

"Thanks Cathy".

"Commander Loxley? I have some news, but this is complicated so hear me out if you'd will", said a deep voice from the com.

"Good to hear a fellow British voice again, even if it's English William. What have you for me?"

"You may want to sit down for this sir."

"Spare me your tact, William. What is it?"

"The Third Child is found sir".

"Bullocks. You're shitting me!"

"No sir."

"Damnit ... and everything was working out like a clockwork. Inform the Security Council of the United Nations, and SSTKAC. Prep our shock troops."

"Sir-"

"I want all NERV HQs level on Pattern Yellow Alert."

"SIR!"

"We can't afford losing this moment. What's keeping you William, for the love of God?"

"The Third Child seems to be cooperating with our intelligence senior officer Benjamin Weinstein. He has clearly stated that he supports our cause, and he will not pilot under no circumstance".

"William, I rather have a scenario of him dead and keeping him in our base as a liable time bomb."

"With respect, sir. I think we should tread carefully on this."

"I know he was a close friend of yours. But our mission is the survival of our species and I will not allow a man who nearly jeopardized that when the Angels themselves failed 17 times."

A violent screeching beep shortened the lives of these two men by a minute. "Commander, I have General Katsuragi requesting a meeting", said Cathy with a hint of amusement tone that could have been a figment of imagination for Loxley. William Nelson, however, was trained for too long to know better. It's one of his few talents that eventually got him a job as a head of NERV Security Agency, of NERVSA. Ever since his sister was injured back in the Angelic War after being promised that the emergency shelter bunker was the safest in the world, he learned to doubt and question everything. His old-time friend, Benjamin Weinstein, played a part there as an avid hacker. A suspicious mind is the healthy mind, even if his temper gets in a way sometimes.

"God damn it, Cathy! When will you fix the damn tone? Tell her that I will call her when my hands aren't full", said Loxley with a voice of irritation.

"Commander, General Katsuragi has just took out your guards and is on her way to your office."

"WHAT?"

"With all due respect sir, she can go on a warpath that even keeps the Red Devil cringe in fear. I'd suggest a glass of ice-chilled bourbon and turn on your fountain to the max", said William with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Come again with the fountain?"

"Women love fountains, sir. It worked with my wife, and she can be a feisty one herself so-"

The door burst open as if the Soviets were doing room to room search for Hitler himself. Usually, a woman like Katsuragi would turn the heads in the public and pervert and awe the minds of even the most disciplined men . But right now, she was the last woman Loxley wanted to see.

"I apologize for the intrusion, but the nature of the discussion takes precedence even if that meant giving your mediocre guards a wake-up call", said Misato with unusually serious voice.

Misato Katsuragi had many rumours, even before joining NERV back in the Angelic War. Born from the infamous Dr. Shiro Katsuragi who was credited for groundbreaking Super Solenoid Engine concept that virtually said fuck you to the conventional field of physics, people expected great things from her until the catastrophe of Second Impact that left her traumatized. After years of psychological counselling that seemed to go nowhere, she just snapped out of it and began to make her presence felt in this world. Apart from her beauty that promised her a successful life, she had dedicated her life in the military where she impressed even the most hardened veterans. She was transferred to the finest military academies in the States, and became only a few who has dual Japanese-American citizenship. Even if she enlisted at the age of 16, she was already conducting operations throughout the world to deal with the growing chaos as the result of the aftermath of the Second Impact. A natural linguist, a strategic and charismatic leader, she has aggressively went toe to toe with the locals and even her own chain of command to achieve her missions. The red tapes eventually forced her to settle for a desk job as an instructor and a consultant in American bases in Germany, where she eventually attracted the attention of Gendo Ikari, a legendary commander and prominent scientist infamous for his roles during the Days of Second Impact.

As much as her impressive reputation, she also had others that weren't strictly professional. She is a legend to all the pubs she drops by with her insatiable lust for alcohol and driving like there's no tomorrow. If not for her status, she would be forever barred from driving. She has been invited number of times to become a racecar driver. It's said that she still shows up as an honorable guest to many racing events. With the aftermath of the near-Third Impact, her reputation became more complicated.

One thing is for sure however; she was not feeling any apologetic at all about the intrusion.

"General Katsuragi, always making the entrance as usual. Bourbon?"

"Oh good, I need one. William still on the line?"

"General Katsuragi, I'm sure I can wait on hold-"

"No, you should be informed as well. Put him on the speaker, Cathy?"

"Yes, ma'am. Line's secure."

Commander Loxley sighed. "Sometimes, I wonder who's actually in charge?"

"Shouldn't be new concept considering how your country still worships the royal family."

An uncomfortable silence lingered between them. Damn it Loxley, I should have turned on the fountain.

"So..." Loxley said... knowing what this was about but still not seeing what she had to say exactly.

"So... I know we don't always stay in pleasant terms, but you need to be better informed about the situation we have with the Third Child"

"I think we should indeed, general."

"You do?"

"Yes, I'd like to know why my most trusted and capable general is violating every fabric of protocols we have in this scenario."

"The protocol assumes that his intention is hostile to our cause, Loxley! We have a very good reason to think otherwise."

"Enlighten me, general. I'd love to hear it. If it's good enough to satisfy the UN, SSTKAC, NERV and millions of lives lost due to the near-Third Impact, then by all means share it with us."

"I can leave and be briefed later if you guys prefer-" said William nervously. Even after years of being the head of NERVSA, he could never get used to the tensions between them when things were rough.

"Don't you dare leaving me stranded William . Anyways, you were about to say something Katsuragi?"

"I understand his role in the Angelic War remains controversial, and I'm not going to have a debate about this... but I believe his intention is sincere and on our side. And if he managed to get a solid green light from one of the most trusted officer I know, I think it's a risk worth taking."

"He is liable, regardless. You know how capable he is-"

"Exactly why we want him on our side. What if the enemies get to him if we lose him now?"

"We won't have to worry about that because he will be dead. Who is to say he won't pilot again and end up digging our graves?"

"Not everything you read in reports are true. I was there when he was a pilot. He was in a wrong place at the wrong time when his world was falling apart. He never in the right mind would want us dead."

"And how do we make sure his mind will be together, Katsuragi? I've read enough to know that I can't trust him. I read all about the endeavours he had when he should've been playing with my kids. For Christ's sake, Misato! He makes my immaculate record look like a resume from a college freshman."

"I know some people don't trust immaculate records, but don't you?", asked Misato playfully as she leaned ever so slightly to the one side of the chair.

"Of course I do. I have an immaculate record." Loxley said with a hint of smugness and pride in his voice.

"Remember your son, Charlie?"

"Don't bring my child into this."

"Hear me out, commander. Remember how everyone expected him to be as straight as an arrow like you?"

"You don't have to remind me. He had some hard times, but he's all better now."

"And how did he end up getting his life back together, Loxley?"

"His past with drugs pales in comparisons to what he nearly did. Jesus, Misato!"

"He wants to redeem himself for something he never wanted. Let us give him that chance."

"Tell me this isn't about your motherly instinct on him. The stake is too high for the world to indulge your moral compass."

"That's funny. Cause I thought that was the whole point; to right the wrongs we've made in the past."

"You have my sympathy. But you know I can't take the chance. I'm sorry, but I'm following the protocol. It's there for a reason, and we'll keep our course steady. William!"

"Sir?"

"Following the protocol. We haven't got a moment to lose."

"Sir-"

"That is a bloody order, director."

"I knew you were stubborn as a mule, but I did come prepared.", said Misato in a frustrated voice but her eyes never faltered as if he still had her respect.

"Humour me then. William, I want the orders sent now. Don't make me do it myself."

"What if we both get what we want? He joins my team, and you can still keep him under your thumb?"

"And how on Earth can you do that? William?"

"I raised the alert level to yellow, but by the protocol I cannot permit you to override the chain of command until you are fully informed." said William after finally getting the nerve to be as firm as the titans pondered about the new detente she was about to propose.

"Fine. Be quick about it."

"We let him into our base, but we force him a countermeasure to ensure he can be terminated by merely pressing a button."

"Don't screw with me, Misato. How?"

"William?"

"Sir, we have a device called explosive choker. It's essentially an IED collar around his neck. Simplified mechanism so that it can't be hacked or corrupted by outsiders. Low-grade but classified unique amplifier can remotely trigger the device, which should yield small blast radius to avoid hostage situation but enough to blow his head off clean."

"I haven't been briefed about this." said Loxley with his irritation rising. I hate when people ask for things at the last minute.

"Sir, you're being briefed now."

"Loxley... Norman." Katsuragi was trying to keep herself together before she starts a coup d'état. "We've tested it on Angelic hybrids. It works, even with AT field interference. Benjamin thinks he can use it for offensive weapons, but we can talk more about later."

"You sure it's not some experimental stuff that you're using to buy time, general?"

"It's ready."

"I hope it was more ready than using an experimental positron gun... and let me emphasize the word _experimental_, and using the entire power grids of Japan for a last gambit against an Angel that nearly penetrated the Geofront."

"Spare me your remedial lectures, commander. If you had a better plan, feel free to drop by my suggestion box."

"Unfortunately, you seem to have a streak of luck that would baffle even the most meticulous casino enforcers in Los Vegas."

"I do."

"Look, I hope you have a plan for this. I know you lost someone important-"

"That's personal, Loxley."

"And I know you have a child and you think you could maybe save him. Unfortunately, the possibility of having an asset like him under the iron fist is appealing me enough for me to go head to head with the people I have to answer to."

"That's all I ask, Loxley. A chance."

"William!-"

"I can hear you loud and clear sir. You don't have to yell at me."

I'll play this card out, but a moment I hear anything not working on with this plan, I want immediate medieval treatment on him. Normalize the alert level only and only if I get confirmation that he is strapped to this collar."

"Understand commander. I'll have Maya Ibuki prepare a complete briefing on this soon."

"Make it so. I rather have her than Weinstein. Oh and let me be clear. You both are treading on the thinnest ice I can imagine. The moment you see crack, be prepared to purge your sentiments and do the jobs that you are overpaid to do. That is a bloody order, and you will follow it without question."

"We both know you're the commander, sir." William sighs as he put down the phone. Speaking of treading on a thin ice, SESTKAC will eat his team alive if they got the sniff of it... which probably will happen soon. As impressive as the external security NERV commands, it does have a pretty thin wall within. And if the pilots already heard about the rumour, he wouldn't be surprised if SESTKAC breaches his HQ with the pretext of treason.

"Ok, people. We have a green light. I want this quick and easy. Let's smoke the fire out before people find out where the smoke is coming from! Let's move."

"Sir, we're trying to establish a secure line with Weinstein but we're getting some signal interferences." said one of the operator as her eyes are locked onto the waves of green data that almost reminded William the Matrix trilogy he watched.

"I want Maya working on this issue ASAP."

"But I thought she would be heading to brief-"

"Read between the lines. I could send my sister to brief him, for Christ's sake. I need him for the MESSIAH to approve our side of the bargain before we go to World War III. Move your ass!"

.

.

.

HQ for the Special Emergent Strategic and Tactical Low-Kinetic Autonomous Command (SESTKAC), classified location within Shikinami, Japan.

Specifically designed as an independent intelligence organization specifically designed to keep NERV in check, it was founded by UN Security members and employs some of the best and brightest in the world to balance out the odds against NERV. Despite being dwarfed by NERV's size, it is still a force to be reckoned with. It has direct command over special forces and teams of elite mercenaries from major powers at a moment's notice and it has the full backing of USMC, USN and USAF as well as the power to override NERV's chain of command over JSSDF. They were supposed to symbolize control, a clear reminder that NERV will have to answer to the world if it fucks up again as they nearly did back in the Angelic War.

But like Daggett's grave mistake of being Bane's superior in Batman series, they didn't seem to be in charge at the moment.

"Sacrebleu! They have a new signal transmission. Merde, we need to crack this now!"

"Jackson, our special forces prepped and ready?"

"They are but they still can't pinpoint the MESSIAH's location."

"Sir, USAF sent sortie to hunt down Weinstein's private plane and they couldn't detect MESSIAH before it disappeared from the grid."

"Does anyone still have a credible info on whether he's on the plane or if he's still in Canada? Where's CANSOFCOM and JTF2?"

"This this Brig. General Thomas Day of the JTF2. Level with me here. Canada is a second largest country next to Russia. We don't have the manpower to perform complete sweeping. We're conducting a series of screening there but as far as we know, he could've have already made it to the States by now."

In midst of chaotic chatters, the higher-ups of SESTKAC were sitting down with their nerves at its edge as if they were the people who had to clean up the news of 9/11 attack. Despite the top brasses coming from the best military organizations with stellar records, they had no contingency plan. Oh sure, there were reports and protocols. But when you're the one on the driver's seat, even a janitor of SESTKAC knew that it was a house of cards ready to tumble faster than the World Trade Center. All they can do is to keep the search and hope they get lucky, or they finally crack the new transmission NERV was using. God, they sure could use a man like Walt Günter, right now. If he didn't fall for that damn Katsuragi woman back in the Angelic War, maybe the world would be so much different now.

"Can we initiate Order 67 section 19 to order JSSDF to bomb the living shit out of NERV HQ?"

"We need to give a probable cause. Anyone got a good one? Cause us being a bitch and whining about not being able to read the signal transmission sounds pretty lame ."

"It's about MESSIAH, for crying out aloud!"

"Yeah, and expose the few moles we still have in NERV? Fat chance. We're not playing that card until he steps a foot on the Japanese soil."

"Can we at least barricade the NERV perimeter with the ground forces?"

"They are all committed to the training exercises. It will take hours before we can have them organized under our command!"

God is in heaven and all's right in the world, my ass.


End file.
